fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Reika
is a minor character of Two Souls. Reika is a citizen of Sakagi Town, the capital city of Yamazake. She is the mother of the family where Masa stays. Character Information Prior the story, Reika has been a peaceful woman, who used to have a heart for everyone. She always listened to other people and tried to support them with dealing with their problems. She was gentle and commonly known as the "kind angel" all across Sakagi, the capital city of Yamazake. More than ten years prior the current setting, Reika gave birth to her first son, which she usually called "Masata". However, as the boy was only two years old, he disappeared and has left no trace. After that, Reika slightly isolated herself from the world and was unable to deal with the grief. She hasn't been seen smiling since her son disappeared. A few years after the incident, Reika gave birth to two children, whom she takes care for and tries to protect with all her might. As Masatake first appeared in Yamazake, Reika wasn't able to form an opinion about him. She was more concerned if he might harm her daughters someday. She never joined anyone when they were talking about Masatake. While she didn't ever want to have something to do with Masatake, she wonders how he feels deep inside. After Masatake's soul has been split in two, Masa stayed at Reika's house, which made her surprisingly very happy. She started caring for Masa like he was one of her children and appreciates everything he does to "please" her. Relationships *'Masatake:' Even though she was afraid of him, like everyone else, Reika has always been wondering about Masatake's past. Even though she never actually stated it, Masa does remind her of her son that has disappeared more than ten years ago. **'Masa:' Whenever Reika looks at Masa, she feels like looking in the eyes of her lost son. She feels attached to Masa and wants him to feel like home around her and her family. Once Masa got used to being around Reika, he started trying to please her as he doesn't know what "being happy" means. He always tried to make her smile, which in return makes him happy. Reika once accidently called Masa by the nickname she and Akihiko gave their son in the past. *'Akihiko:' Akihiko is Reika's husband. During the story, their relationship hasn't been further developed. However, it seems that both are still suffering from their loss and are trying to comfort each other by times. They also started to care for Masa together, hoping that he will tie the family together again. *'Kotomi and Hanami:' Kotomi and Hanami are Reika's daughters who were born sometime after his first born child disappeared without a trace. Kotomi, the older one, was born one year after the incident, while Hanami was born four years after that. The two really look up to their parents. However, they wished they were less hurt. Since the two are relatively young, they can't quite relate to the loss of their family. Kotomi and Hanami want their parents to be happy again. Etymology - Reika comes from meaning "beautiful", comebined with meaning "fragrance". So Reika means "beautiful fragrance". Trivia *Reika's name was originally intended to have 花 "flower" in it. References '' '' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female